The invention relates to a drive control system which limits the engine torque when the driven wheels have a tendency to spin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,202, discloses such a system including a longitudinal vehicle acceleration sensor, a steering angle sensor, and a circuit for computing a reference speed corresponding to the vehicle speed. There, when a tendency to spin commences, the vehicle acceleration is measured and the associated permissible value of transverse acceleration is determined. Then the cornering limit speed is determined from the maximum permissible transverse acceleration and the steering angle. If this limit speed is reached by the vehicle, the engine torque is reduced.